


you light my fire

by barbiemalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiemalik/pseuds/barbiemalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The usual?" Louis asks, smirking as he lifts the weight of vodka out of the ice bucket below him.</p><p>Harry's dimpled smile shines as he chuckles and says, "I was thinking I'd try something new tonight, actually."</p><p>or the one where louis is a bartender and harry is a regular</p>
            </blockquote>





	you light my fire

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely fictional and an AU i thought of upon my recent studies of (trying to) becoming a better writer
> 
> love as always,
> 
> olivia x.

"Fuck you, Louis. You never come out with us anymore. I'm starting to think you actually enjoy working, you twat," Niall frowns. Louis shoots a sly smile at him.

"I work, Ni. Unlike some people."

"I work, if you count fucking ladies as a job then I am A okay."

"Shut it, you wanker. I'm just trying to get by."

"If you think pouring drinks for sad old strangers at a dingy crusty bar is what you call "getting by", than be my guest. All 'm saying is you never have time anymore. Zayn is questioning your motives at this point, mate." Niall takes a swig from his beer, and Louis rolls his eyes.

Yeah, sure, working sucks. But it's not like he  _despises_ it. He meets more people than he probably would going out with Niall. The rest of his mates have an interest in girls, so it's difficult being the only homosexual member of the clan when your best mates are trying for a one night stand with a gorgeous heterosexual female (well, as Niall would put it, they don't _have_ to be heterosexual).

"I'm fine, Niall. I'm just gonna get my money up until I'm comfortable, and then 'll find a real job. You should see this place when it's crowded at night though. Stop by tonight, why don't ya? Quit fucking complaining about me not getting out enough and come chill here. Drinks on me, ey?"

"Thanks for the offer, man, but 've got a date tonight. And by date I mean fucking a beautiful blonde on my way home from the  _better_ bar down the corner."

"Oi, you're such a dick."

"My pleasure, Tomlinson," Niall smirks as he takes his last sip of beer out of the already, what Louis thought, empty glass, and places a few multicolored variety of coins on the counter. Louis doesn't say anything, but he feels a sort of guilt when Niall pays. Louis' pretty broke. He's living out of his mates' flat and making his way by watching old men take body shots off off his co-workers, and taking money from all he can get. 

***

It's half past 9 when his regular walks in. Same time, same drink, same face, same style. Every. Single Night. It's not any surprise when the handsome man pulls out a stool and cramps his long noodle legs into the space below the counter. His name is Harry, and he's cute. He's cute because he orders the same twinky drink every time he comes here, and when Louis asked his co-worker Bart, who works only on Tuesday's and Thursday's, he'd said that he'd never seen Harry whenever he worked his shift, no matter how many times Louis would ask, "Are you sure you didn't see him? Because, like, he looks sorta dorky. He wears long trench coats when he walks in and he wears these suede boots and he's got long curly hair.. No? Oh, alright, no, no reason." he'd get the same answer. Which was no, Bart had never seen this long lanky boy walk in whenever he was working. Figures.

So, yeah, Louis is maybe a little tad bit obsessed with Harry Styles, but, he  _isn't_ the one who only drinks when Louis is working his shift. So under these circumstances, technically Louis is just as obsessed as dear old Harry.

"The usual?" Louis asks, smirking as he lifts the weight of vodka out of the ice bucket below him.

Harry's dimpled smile shines as he chuckles and says, "I was thinking I'd try something new tonight, actually."

Louis' first impulse, of course, would usually be to make a quick remark about sex. But with Harry, he feels obligated to play it cool. Serious, even.

"Um, yeah? Like what?" he asks nervously, pounding his fingers rapidly against the sparkling counter.

"Er, wasn't sure. Was thinking maybe you could, um, help?" Harry shyly looks up at Louis, as if he's looking for acceptance.

"Sure, mate." As soon as the word mate comes out of Louis' mouth, he cringes. He wants to fuck Harry, and make him feel good, and he basically just called him mate which is equivalent to 'I don't want to fuck you'. At least in Louis' mind, it is.

He continues as if he wasn't just daydreaming of fucking Harry senseless on his kitchen island while Harry begs for mercy. "I mean, I'd suggest a Sex on the Beach. I'm only basing this off of your usual, of course."

Harry's usual is an alcoholic Roy Rodgers. It's about as childish of a drink you can get for a 25 year old.

"That sounds nice, yeah. Sure." Harry smiles. God, he's so fucking charming.

Out of all the times Louis has interacted with Harry, only once has Harry mentioned anything about being moderately homosexual. He'd said he wasn't looking for anyone at the moment, and that he didn't really care who it would end up being. Which Louis took as, "Yeah, I'm kind of questioning my sexuality because I find you damn attractive". Of course that wasn't what Harry intended, though. It's just what Louis was hoping.

"Here you are. Drinks on me," Louis says with a smug look.

"Oh, wow, erm, thanks. I might be here for a while then," Harry glows.

Louis can't help the blush that fills his face. As much as he wants to fuck the living hell out of this boy, he also wants to get to know him. Like for instance, why he wears long trench coats to go to a bar in the middle of May and why he seems to never wash his hair. All of these things Louis admires, though.

"I'm glad. So, I know you come here a lot, and I see you a lot. And you're a regular, I'd like to call it. And I'd like to know more about you, um, if that's okay?" Louis nervously asks.

"Oh, yeah, of course. I'm Harry Edward Styles. I'm originally from Cheshire but I moved to London this past fall. My flat is right down the road, and I live with my mate Liam. That explains why I'm here all the time. I guess I thought moving here would give me more opportunities and stuff, but I tend to just go to the gym, bar, and grocery store, like 24/7. I'm a bit of a health fanatic, you could say. I'm not very interesting, though, like you can ask me stuff but I'm just Harry."

Louis might just be in love.

"Okay, Harry, well I think you're quite interesting and I've thought this very thought ever since I saw you walk into my bar. So, tell me, what's your type?"

It might be a little forward, yeah, but fuck it.

"Oh, um, I don't have a type really. I'm a bit of an introvert so I don't get out much. Well, like, in the dating world."

Perfect. He's so fucking perfect. No flaws. Who is he?

"Ah, I see. Well you can probably read my name tag but I'm Louis. Louis William Tomlinson, born in Doncaster. I'm a footie fanatic, and that's really all there is to me. I know you didn't ask to hear about my life, but I just thought I'd lay down the basics."

"No, no don't think that I don't wanna hear this stuff. I care. I wanna know who you are, Louis. I'm interested," Harry giggles, flashing a smile from his drink right to Louis' crystal blue eyes.

"Well then, let's see. I'm 5'3 but I like to tell people I'm 5'9 so I seem more intimidating. I like to sing in the shower and play the piano when I'm not working this shit show, and I like ordering take out and getting high. Sorry, heading into the illegal zone. Too soon?"

"No it's okay I don't mind. I, erm, actually get high too. But for health benefits, you know."

"Sure, Harry. That's what they all say," Louis giggles. Harry is too cute for this world and Louis is fucking living for it.

"It's true!"

"Okay, okay. No need to get frisky. As I was saying, I play for a couple of footie teams around the area. I like coaching kids, too. Hmm, what else...Oh! I almost forgot the most important one. I'm also a raging homosexual."

Harry bursts into tears laughing at this one. Louis just hopes his reply is similar.

"I'm glad you said that. I was beginning to wonder why you weren't hitting on the ladies every time I've come here."

"Hey! I'm not a tiger, I'm a little flower. A little innocent flower."


End file.
